


La copa de quidditch

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Entendre, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto:  un partido de quidditch en el que lo que menos hagan sea buscar la snitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La copa de quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missginni).



La copa de Quidditch

 

 

Los espectadores evitaban ver el cielo nublado en el que los buscadores sobrevolaban desde hacía media hora. Lo interesante estaba abajo, donde los bateadores y cazadores luchaban encarnizadamente para ganar. ¿O no?

 

No, tal vez lo interesante estaba arriba, donde un incómodo Draco Malfoy buscaba deshacerse de los pixies que parecían haberse instalado en su estómago. Para su mala fortuna, hoy, de todos los días, le tocaba jugar contra Potter. En ese momento el moreno estaba a sus espaldas y eso a Draco le ponía los pelos de punta. Había intentado moverse, pero Potter siempre se colocaba tras él, por alguna extraña razón. Después de media hora así, Draco estaba un poquito por arriba de sus niveles de histeria normales.

 

—Potter, sé que la combinación de mi culo con una escoba es irresistible, pero podrías dejar de mirarme la retaguardia y concentrarte en el juego, ¿no?

 

Se escuchó una tos. Draco se puso rojo. La había cagado de manera monumental. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Era el efecto Potter, que te contagiaba eso de abrir la boca y competir a ver si decías más tonterías que él por minuto.

 

—No molestes Malfoy —fue la respuesta, luego de unos segundos muy crueles—. Al parecer eres tan malo para ligar como para atrapar la snitch. Así no vas a pescar ni un resfriado.

 

—Potter, eres un hijo de p…. —para fortuna de Malfoy no logró completar el único insulto que sí le hubiera molestado a Potter, porque una bludger pasó volando por su nariz y lo obligó a virar de emergencia—. Mierda.

 

—¿Estás b…?

 

—Es ese cazador —interrumpió Draco—, batea con la zurda. Algo así como lo que tú haces en tierra, Potter.

 

—¿Batear con la zu…? Ah… —Potter miró para otro lado y Draco se felicitó mentalmente. Sí. Ah. Que Potter se enterara de una vez que Draco sabía de sus tendencias torcidas.

 

—Ajá. “Ah” —Draco dio una vuelta del triunfo en su lugar, a lo que Potter frunció el ceño.

 

—Mira, Malfoy, tú no hables. Si fueras guardián te encantaría que te metieran la quaffle por todos los aros.

 

Draco tembló de pies a cabeza en su escoba. Sintió mucho calor en las mejillas y no se atrevió a mirar a Harry de frente. No quería saber si lo había dicho sólo por joder o si le sabía algo.

 

—Habló el experto al que le han metido más goles que a todos los postes.

 

—Yo más bien prefiero montar jugadores de quidditch, ya sabes, para ahorrar escobas, Malfoy.

 

¿E-eso-eso-eso había sido un guiño? ¿O tal vez Draco alucinaba porque hacía mucho calor ahí? Se desabrochó un poco el cuello del uniforme.

 

—Amítelo Malfoy —. Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva. Potter estaba justo a sus espaldas, inclinado y susurrándole al oído—. Mueres porque mi “quaffle” te meta gol.

 

—Potter, con tu tamaño más bien deberías compararte con una switch.

 

Silencio. Potter resopla ligeramente y Draco se siente vencedor hasta que es vencido:

 

—Tamaño de quaffle —susurra—, fuerza y velocidad de bludger.

 

Draco casi se cae de la escoba. Pero se recupera. Casi.

 

—Potter, debiste “pulir tu escoba” antes de venir a jugar, para calmar tus ánimos.

 

—Prefiero que alguien más lo haga. Alguien con manos finas…

 

—Potter —gime Draco.

 

—¿Sí?

 

Muy a su pesar, Draco responde.

 

—Ciento cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, por atrapar la snitch después de todos estos años de partido.

 

Potter sonríe.

 

—Gracias. Fuiste una escurridiza.

 

—P-potter…

 

—¿Dime, Draco?

 

—Saca la mano de ahí. Nos van a ver.

 

—Oh, no, está muy bien… aquí hay ambiente, no como allá abajo.

 

—Potter… —gemido agudo.

 

—Draco… —voz grave, perdida.

 

Y la snitch revolotea bajo los pies de Draco, divertida.


End file.
